pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
FC Events
Over the year, various events and things have happened in the FC that have been memorable or were very big at the time. Pika-pika-red's and Lollipop_Princess_'s Confession FC shippings first became popular in Lolli's own Mangafox Pairings thread. The most popular was of course Pika x Lolli after getting teased so much, they confessed in a thread saying then had been together around 2 months. Pika and Princess now have their own secret code language, where they use O///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O or >///////////////////////////////////////////////////////< to communicate most of their feelings. The two are still together practically the FC's popular and possibly favorite FC ship. Aventurine's and Joker_vD's Marriage First ever FC wedding. It came from joking to something that actually happened, the marriage become a huge event, everyone getting virtual gifts and virtual outfits xD The priestESS was none other then Overlord Plati. So far the only FC marriage. So far! ''And maybe the only because they are weird enough to have an online marriage *shot xD* Whoever that was: *shoots* xD They are also the only ones lucky enough to get an awesome priestess like Plati*shot* xD even though she didn't even realy know the speech at all xD *eaten alive* But she did the 2nd time ;_; *eats you* but you had help plati xD *fried up* gotta love spam *shot xD* But that was the 1st time, the 2nd time she did it all by herself! >:u*throws boots* Are you ''kidding?! ''We had to ''say our vows ourself! xD THE FIRST TIME! >8U but it still wanst the right thing, you just skipped a whole lot, and yeah xD i remember them saying their vows themselves too *suffocated in a drawer* THAT'S WHY WE HAD A 2ND WEDDING, CAUSE THEY OBVIOUSLY WERE OBVIOUSLY BAD AT SAYING THEIR OWN VOWS! :I no-one delete this ever, it's a-amazing The spam's back! 8D HERE THIS RANDOM PEOPLE WHO STUMBLE UPON THIS PLACE!!!! WE ARE SO AWESOME WE CAN SPAM OUR OWN WIKI!!!! xD THE SPAM KEEPS COMING BACK AND THEN LEAVING, WTF IS WITH THIS?! ;A; OH MY GOD I'M SO CONFUSED. What the pho?!?!?! Why is there so much spam?!?!?! xDDDD MUAHA!!!! THE SPAM LIVES ON!!!!! xDD Yay!~ xDDD teh spam is life~ its like water, you cant live with out it! only in this case....you can't drink it xDD You can too! *shows drinkable spam* xD ahhh but it will solidify in your stomach! xD but its says here on the bottle it won't! xD thats because they want you to buy their product! DUH! xD but if they lied then people could sue them! .... so they aren't lying xD dont you read the internet newspaper? drinkable spam was outlawed yesterday! xD ... it doesn't in this one I have, maybe I should sue them xDD ITS A CONSPIRACY! ITS A LIEEE!!!! *shot* TEH CAKE IS A LIE TEH CAKE IS A LIE! xD *facepalm* but the pie is the truth! xD *doublefacepalm* ...... I have done my job xD Wow guys. Just wow. xDDDDDDD Well this is the wiki for the FC, its BOUND to have randomness and spam in it xD .............True. So true. xDDDDD I meant come on! xD Look at our bios for one thing xD Nile Avis Nile is a minun gijinka from a Japanese art website. One day, a fad started of altering the colors, and putting the picture as your own avi. After time though, people got mad at the Nile avis, and there were arguments. The Nile pictures got out of hand, and the fad ended quicker then it even started. Mephie being banned Mephie got banned because of a flame war. Stupid Dubby, getting me banned XD. When Mephie-chan got banned, the whole FC lost some happiness for a while. We all really missed him Dx Yoshi even tried making a petition for him to come back xD We went on about all this emo stuff, like emo corners, emo toast (but god forbid emo cereal because we had no emo milk! T^T) He even tried getting an a different account.... it only extended his ban. A truly baka moment right there xDD but the incident would NOT have happened if a certain OVERLORD PLATI had not SPILLED THE BEANS! XD while Mephie was a baka to even make another account in the first place xD even if Plati had not spilled the beans it would come back to bite him in the butt sooner or later yet sooner or later the admins would have realized you had two accounts xD not necessarily because several peeps on MF have multiple accounts and I'm not gonna name them because I don't want to SPILL THE BEANS on them and GET THEM xD but if ppl had kept quiet then Mephie could have just stopped using his other account after the ban and then everything would have been hunky dory. BANNED! XD too bad I have no idea what nbsp means x and I have no clue either lolz then why say it? xD because I didn't say it, the wiki just randomly put it there. :suuuuuuure xD I'm glad you agree with me. XD Too bad I was being sarcastic xD too bad sarcasm doesn't travel well over the internet. X Well it can now! x no it can't cuz I thought u were agreeing with me. fiiiiinnne I guess I do x Mephie and Lolli talking.... they like to push the others buttons xDD *poke*. Yup, we do. XD Tis why we are friends~ xD. You thought right this time, Princess! XDDDD ..... I always think right! xD no, you just thought wrong! XDDDDDD No YOU just thought wrong! xD no YOU thought wrong cuz I thought RIGHT! XDDD nnoooooo.....*whacks you with a Mephie plushie* xDD *eats chaka* XDDDDD. *..... cannibal xD Category:The FC's One Year Anniversary